Maybe we should cut to a commercial break
by irinab
Summary: written for the lj kinkmeme. prompt:'tron legacy got oscar nominated'. hilarity ensues.
1. Arrival

Pt 1: The Arrival

The team that did Tron: Legacy was thrilled. The film they had worked so hard on had gotten _tons_ of Oscar nominations. Best picture. Best actors/actresses. Best plot. Best musical score. And on and on and on and on. The day of the awards show, everyone showed up perfectly on time, and things were going smoothly.

_Limo pulls up with the Tron: Legacy cast members and film crew  
><em>Jeff, Bruce, Michael, Olivia, Garrett, and Daft Punk step out of the limo, and the cameras go crazy…  
>"AAAAAAUUUUUGH! Ladies and gentlemen, it's the main cast of TRON: LEGACY!" the crowd cheers. "REREZZ RAM!" "ARE DAFT PUNK DOING THE MUSIC FOR THE AWARDS TONIGHT?" "WAITASEC—WHERE'S ANIS CHEURFA? IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T INVITE HIM, I'M <em>LEAVING<em>!" the Tron group politely smiles and waves for the camera people. Everything is exactly how they imagined it.  
>until…<br>"um, hey, Bruce?" Jeff has an odd look on his face. "yeah?" "Do you hear that?" The others in their group listen in as well. They hear it too…"No. Freakin. Way." A sound that _NONE_ of them should be hearing, now that they're out of the Disney sound studio. But Olivia knows the sound all too well: "lightcycle."

Sure enough, to everyone's amazement and shock, a lightcycle with blue circuitry pulls up to the edge of the Red Carpet, and the driver hopped off also pulling off his helmet…

This time, the crowd goes absolutely BONKERS. "!" "IT'S TRON! IT'S REALLY HIM!" "SIGN MY SHIRT!" "SIGN MY FOREHEAD!" "C'MON, SAY THE LINE!" this one garners lots of agreement. "YEAH, SAY IT!" "PLEEEEASE SAY IT, OR I'LL SPONTANEOUSLY DEREZZ!" Tron looks around and sighs. He's not getting anywhere unless he does what they want. So he rerezzed his helmet, pulls out his disc and says, as dramatically as possible, "… _I fight. For the USERS_!". Again, the crowds go wild, and the cameras flash like lightning. The film cast and crew stare open-mouthed at each other. "Is this some kind of joke?" Garrett asked. "Its gotta be; there's _no way_ this is real." "you mean, 'it just thinks its happening'?" "haha, Jeff. Ha. Ha."

But they're interrupted as another sound makes its way down the crowded avenue. "Who the heck rides arrives in a 747 to an awards show?" Olivia yells over the noise. Then it hits them. "**CLEAR THE AREA! GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE! NOW**!" The order gets strange looks from the audience. But, after seeing the semi-translucent ship (was it really a _**ship**_?) deciding where to park, they all took a few (giant) steps back.

Clu and Rinzler stepped onto the Red Carpet, not really seeing what the big fuss was. "I already _know_ I'm perfect; I don't need an award to tell me that." Rinzler agreed with a low purr. "I'm sorry, sir, you can't park there." "And just _who_ are you?" "department of transportation. You. Can't. park. There." Clu walks over to the guy, smirking. "And I am Clu, system administrator, and leader of the Grid. I can park anywhere I want. Oh, and call me 'his Excellency.'" "I'll have to ticket you!" "I'll have to derezz _you_. Rinzler?" he called. But when Clu turned back around to deal with the guy, there was no sign he'd ever been there.

Clu and Rinzler caught up with Tron and the film cast and crew. "Well, it's nice to see that my movie's getting so much attention." Everyone turns and stares at Clu. "_YOUR_ movie?" Jeff says, flabbergasted. "Yes. My movie." "Its not your movie. It's theirs." Tron spits out. "Then what are you doing here?" Tron pauses in thought for a second, then, "I'm supporting the Users." They could go on, but yet another interruption roars its way down the street.

"_**is the whole damn film showing up**_?" Bruce mutters. "It sure looks like it," Michael says as a lightrunner pulls up. Quorra, Sam, Flynn and Alan jump out. "Gee, couldn't you have redone it to actually _fit_ the four of us, User power and all?" Alan complains. "My back hurts." "Well, I would've had _time_ to, if you had told us _**three days ago**_ that you got paged about us being invited!" "My pager was in the shop!" "SamFlynn, are they always like this?" "No, it was just a little cramped in there." But Quorra's already distracted. "Oh, look, they're taking my picture!" She waves excitedly at the gathered crowds, beaming brightly for the cameras. Clu comes over to her, and everyone braces for the fight sure to break out. But Clu only says, gloved hands twitching, "Your hair's crooked. This is one the most important moments in history, and you show up with a crooked haircut!" Sam wraps a protective arm around Quorra. "Dude, lose the freakin OCD. Really."


	2. Chapter 2

_The sound room_

The Oscars Committee had hired J&J Studios as the sound equipment operators for the Event , and J&J were hungry. "hey, Joey, you want a Snickers or something?" "why? Where ya gonna get one?" "oh, I don't know, maybe the _snack machine?" _the first guy, Jim, retorted. "hey! Don't get snappy with me; we both been workin our asses off tryin'a get this stuff ready. Not. Just. You." Now Jim felt ashamed, and apologized. Then the two, grinning, set off for their prize.  
>But when they came back, the smiles disappeared. The sound room's door was securely locked. "did you close the door behind us?" asked Jim. "no," Joey replied. Then they heard shuffling around…someone was in there. "HEY! LET US IN! WE'RE THE SOUND GUYS!" shouted Joe. No reply.<p>

_In the theatre (cause that's where they hold the awards; in some theater.)_

Celebrities and their guests had been quietly mingling, seeing people they hadn't seen in months; not since they'd worked on [insert film here] together. They were talking and laughing and remembering the past, generally ignoring the elevator music playing in the background. Suddenly, it was as if the entire atmosphere had changed. Instead of the quiet 'you've been put on hold indefinitely' music, there was loud techno pumping through every speaker in the Kodak theatre. People began to look up, noticing the change, grinning. Some had even started dancing. "Hey, they finally realized they don't want us going to sleep!" one girl said. Her friend nodded, bobbing her head in tune.

_Outside, between security checkpoint (cause this is the User world, after all.)and concession stand_

The Tron: Legacy group had all been through the metal detectors and were cleared through. Now, though, that meant they were back in the crazy throng of people shouting things at them. But they all decided enough was enough when a fellow nominee shoved their way through the group; making their way to Rinzler, and joyfully hanging onto his arm began babbling. Rinzler wasn't fazed, though. He merely looked at the hanger-on and growled. "user…." And shook the poor guy off to the floor.  
>meanwhile, Clu was staring in awe at the scene before him. At a clear glass counter, a woman was taking fluffy-looking yellow stuff out of a box sitting on the counter and adding a yellow substance to it (energy?). inside the counter sat all kinds of things with rather odd User world names. "…what. <em>Is <em>that?" he wondered aloud. Quorra smirked; it was her turn to show the system admin that she knew a thing or two. "it's called a 'concession stand', Clu. It's where Users can get nourishment." "what, man, you want some popcorn?" Flynn had stood off to the side, quietly listening in just in case they got into a fight. "_No_, I have no use for User nourishment." Clu said rather snottily. "I do! I want some!" said Quorra. Flynn wound up buying 3 boxes; one for Quorra, one for Alan, and one for himself; he suspected the other two were not in a sharing mood. Then they all went and took their seats, only to hear "HEY! WHERE'S THE BOSS? THESE TWO I don't know who or what the heck they are GUYS LOCKED ME AND JOE OUT THE SOUND BOOTH! THEY'RE TAKIN OVER, MAN!"((a/n: actually what j&j don't know is, there's only one Guy…))Flynn did a facepalm and shook his head. He turned to Tron, Rinzler and Clu. "if you three even _think_ about moving, I'll glue you to your seats!" Tron looked perturbed. "what if I have to go to the bathroom?"


End file.
